Beginning of an End
by Pii
Summary: Challenge response to afk. What will happen if Danny dead in the ghost portal accident? This is the story about it. T for my safety. Sorry bad grammar. R&R please?
1. The Portal

_Yep. Hi guys! Welcome to my next story, uh… challenge response! This is a challenge response to afk for 'Danny dead in the lab accident'. 'Duh, before I started, I want to say that her challenge plot actually same with the plot I just thinking earlier. But I was going to make that a shot, meanwhile afk wished for multi-chapter. After think for a while for the next chapters' episode will be, I decided to accept this one. So last words, enjoy and sorry for my bad grammar. Sorry if it's different with you're thinking. Hope you like it afk!_

**-Beginning of an End-**

**-Chapter 1-**

Danny was in his room when his parents called him downstairs. "Danny! Come down here!" his mom's voice calling. With a groan, the young boy stood up and went downstairs, to the lab. Looking at his parents; they wear blue and orange suits. They're currently building on something. Raised an eyebrow, wonders what's that thing for.

"Um, dad… what's that?" Danny asked. Jack Fenton quickly made his way to Danny. "Danny-boy! Check this out! This is the Ghost Portal, which will lead us the way to the Ghost Zone!" Ghost Zone? Danny questioned. Are ghosts exist? Danny wonders. All this time, his parents always talking about ghosts, but nobody knew if ghosts are exist or not. Jack and Maddie show Danny a blueprint which reads 'Ghost Zone' on the top.

Danny blinked, his view glued on his parents. "It's about the time for us to turned it on!" Jack grinned. Danny wonders if that will works, looking at his parents, ready to see what will happen next. Jack and Maddie smiles as Jack hold the cables. But then Jack remembered about something. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Jack and Maddie rushed to get something. Danny just blinked when seeing his mom pulled a black and white suit and showed it on him. "This is for you, Danny! We made a suit for you! Do you like it?"

Danny blinked again, he pulled the suit to see it. It's already on one set; black collar, black belt, black gloves, and black boots. Not to mention there's a Jack Fenton's face on it. Danny frowned upon seeing that. Maddie smiled on Danny, put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "Do you like it, sweetie?"

Danny not answer anything, think for a while then answer, "…yah, I do like it,"

"Good!" Maddie smiled, then turned to Jack. "Now look at us when we're turning the ghost portal on!"

"Yeah Danny-boy! Prepare to open the Ghost Zone!" Jack grinned. Danny filled with excitement, nervousness, also curiousness. His eye getting widen when his parents about to connect the cables. Jack and Maddie smiled on each other. "Banzai!" Jack screamed happily, connect the two cables.

The machine start to spark, their eyes glowing in excitement. Danny amazed, _so ghost zone is real!_

But after a while, the sparks wore off. The two scientists stopped their movement. _It is not working_. Danny blinked, it's not working? What's wrong with it?

"…it's not working…" Maddie said in a low voice. The two scientists looking after Danny, "Danny, it's not working…"

What the heck is it not working? Why it's not worked? What's wrong with the machine? Danny thought. Watching his parents start to walking to upstairs. "It's not working, Danny… we give up,… don't come near it,"

Danny blinked again for a moment, then looking at the Ghost Portal. Why it is not working? Danny wondered. He never see his parents in this breakdown. He wished he could help, but he don't know what to do. He glanced on the Ghost Portal. It just like a big hole on the wall. Danny walked to the Ghost Portal slowly, but then he is stopped. He is scared. He just looking at the Portal, sighing. Trough Danny is curious with the portal, what kind of world it's gonna be? But then he remembered the portal is not working. _Maybe ghosts are not exist after all_…

_So Danny left the portal alone…_

The next day at school, Danny meet with his two best friends; Sam and Tucker. He waved upon them. "Hi Sam! Tucker!"

"Hey Danny" the two greeted him back. "So, what's going on?" Sam asked, when she is seeing Danny's kind-of-sad face. Tucker raised an eyebrow, he notices too. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Danny took a deep breathe then exhale it. "…my parents created a Ghost Portal but it didn't works, I wonder if I could help them," in that words, Tucker started to bursts up laughing, meanwhile Sam in a serious stance. Sam glanced over Tucker then stopped him, "Shut, Tuck."

Tucker stopped laughing, looking at Danny and Sam. "Dude, you're not serious, right? A Ghost Portal? What on earth is that?"

"Wow, a Ghost Portal! Danny! Can we see that?" Sam asked in excitement, wonders what it's looks like.

"…Uh,…" Danny paused, hold the back of his neck, then continue to speak, "…I… I told you it wasn't working,… so…"

"Come on, Danny! Can you show us that? Please?" Sam asked hopefully. Danny blinked for a while, "But, my parents told me not to stay around it."

"Please? We can do this secretly. Here, I will bring my camera," Sam smiled, showed Danny the camera. Giving up, Danny sighed, "Fine. You win. I will take you two to take a look of the Portal. But remember, just 'take a look'"

Sam make a 'yay' while Tucker raised his eyebrows. So they decided they will go to Danny's house after school.

The trio arrived at Danny's house, at the lab. "So this is the Ghost Portal?" Sam asked, filled with excitement. "Yeah, and better you made it fast." Sam looked around then spotting a black and white suit. "Hey! Is that yours?"

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked, picked up the suit. Sam smiled, while Tucker just watched the two talking. "And can we leave now?" Danny asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. Before that, can I take a picture of you with that suit in front of the ghost portal?" Sam asked hopefully. Blinked, frowned, Danny just walked to the Portal's front. If Sam already on her ego, she will be hard to stopped. Danny stood in front of the Ghost Portal with his hands holding the suit. Sam prepared her camera.

"Smile!"

Flash appear as the picture is taken, Danny suddenly feel confused, maybe because the flash earlier. "Okay, I showed you the Portal, can we get out of here now?" Danny asked as he put down the suit. Sam and Tucker walks over him. "My parents could be back here any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway." Danny spoke.

Sam walks to the Portal's front, dazed amazedly, "Come on, Danny. A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious?" Sam asked Danny, then continue, "You gotta check it out."

Danny walked to Sam with the suit on his hands, his eyes glued on the Portal. Danny is curious, but he never brave enough for check the Portal, after heard Sam saying the same thing on the Portal, he smiled on her and replied, "You know what? You're right."

Danny's eyes sparkling in excitement while he said, "Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist in the other side of that Portal?"

Danny start to wear the suit, then zipped the suit. Tucker and Sam looking on Danny weirdly. Sam noticed something's wrong with that suit. "Hang on," she spoke. Sam walked over Danny and pulled it off. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest."

Danny looking at the Portal. Slowly walked into it, he turned back. Maybe I must go back, this is not good, his feelings told him. But his curiousness tell him to go forth.

_And he wanted to help his family._

_He wanted to support them._

_He wanted to protect them._

Finally, he stepped in again, the portal is dark. Danny put his hands on the Portal's side to make sure he not tripped into anything. But he not noticed about two buttons on his side. One reads 'ON', the other reads 'OFF'. Danny's hand accidently pushed the 'ON' button, Danny looking at his hand, noticed the on button. Surprised, he started to see lights from the Portal.

The portal starts to lighten up, Danny could guessed that the portal is turned on. In no times, the Portal start to shock him very hard. Danny screamed in terrible pain. Blue lights appear from the portal. Danny's screamed really loud, causing Sam and Tucker to cover their ears from that scream. The two could see blue beam appear from the portal. _Explosion._

Pain explodes trough Danny's entire body. He screamed and screamed, electricity runs trough his body.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker calling over his name, but Danny still screamed, screamed, and screamed.

_Until finally the electricity wore off, and the spiky-haired boy fell on the floor…_

_There it is the chapter one! Hope you liked it, afk!_

_You heard his wishes and missions before he dead!_

'_He wanted to help his family._

_He wanted to support them._

_He wanted to protect them.'_

_This will caused he to be the hero, still ;D_

_Well, maybe this is not like what you think. I bet you will think this story will full of angst and guilt? Well, not really. In this one, Danny will still keep his identity a secret. This story will includes edition of real episodes. But don't worry this will be exciting! And no, Danny won't get 'D' logo on his chest(yay for original suit! But say 'aww' for no logo.)_

_The story includes humor as well, just to let you know :P_

_The accident part is from 'Memory Blank' cuz I want to keep the originality! =D_

_Chapter 2 is coming soon! But before that, review please? :3_


	2. The Accident

_*Sighs* I wonder why FFN keep erasing my line breaks :| ahhh whatever! Hi guys! Welcome to the chapter 2, I guess I am in mood of this so… I will tell you what happened. Again sorry bad grammar, and review please?_

**-Beginning of an End-**

**-Chapter 2-**

Danny lays on the floor. He is not moving. Sam and Tucker hurried to him. "Danny!" The two yelled. They're calling and shaking his body. But he is still lays there. Not moving. Sam could feel tears filled her eyes. That's no way! No way Danny's dead! He is not dead, right? Danny, come on. You need to wake up. This can't be right. You're still alive. You need to wake up. Danny, please!

Heard that scream, Jack hurried to downstairs. "What's going on there?" he screamed. Sam and Tucker turned to see him. Jack not notices about the boy who laying on the floor, and the two teenagers beside him. He is looking at the Portal excited, he is surprised then grinned. "The portal working!" he yelled in happiness. Then he turned back to tell Maddie about this. Sam and Tucker glanced at the leaving Jack Fenton then turned at Danny again. The two panicked, then wonders why Jack not cares about his son? Right, he not saw him. _That's the Jack Fenton you know._

"What?" Maddie asked, with her husband she dashed to the lab. They arrived at the lab then looking at the swirling green portal. The two grinned happily. "Jack! The portal's working!"

Jack smiles as well. Their dreams come true! The two cheered happily for a moment then looking at the three teenagers on the another side of the Portal. Maddie is the first one who notices, and reacts. "Danny!" she is running toward her son, Jack notices this then he is looking at the teenagers. Gasped, he running to his son as well. "Danny! What happened?" he asked.

Sam and Tucker's eyes seems in worry, with tears on them. Maddie start to shook Danny's body. "Danny, Danny! Please wake up!" nothing happened, then she's turned at Sam and Tucker, tears start to produced by her eyes. "Sam, Tucker, tell me what's happened?"

Sam and Tucker went silent for a moment. "What's happened to Danny?" Jack asked. No answer, still. Maddie try to remember the moment before, "We heard scream," she paused, noticed what that was. She gasped, about to speak something, but the two teens talk before her. "He got blasted by that portal!"

The two parents shocked and gasped. Their son! Their beloved son! "Danny!" The two tries to wake him up again, shaking his body. "Danny! Please wake up! Danny! Danny!"

Maddie put her fingers under his nose, try to feel a breath. But there's nothing. She grabbed Danny's hand to check for a pulse. Jack and the teens watching her, hoping she felt some. But without say anything, Maddie's face turned pale, and she let her son's hand fell to the floor.

"What…what do you feel? Is there any?" Sam asked hopefully. Tears fell from her eyes. Maddie not answer her. "Mrs. Fenton, tell me, is there… any pulse?"

Tucker looking at Maddie, hopefully. Please, don't let anything happens to him. Maddie's tear dropped from her eyes. "Maddie! Is Danny all right?" Jack asked, half-screamed. Maddie still not answering. Then finally she muttered in a low, dark voice. "_No_,"

"_I don't feel any pulse…"_

Shocked, everyone looking at Danny. Maddie puts her hands on her face, and starts to cry uncontrollable. "Danny!" Sam and Tucker rushed over their best friend's body. Jack starts to cry as well. Tucker and Sam hug their best friend's body. Crying over him. "I… I am sorry Danny, I am sorry… I am so sorry…" Sam muttered while she is hugging her best friend's dead body. "Don't leave us, Danny, don't leave us…"

0-0-0

Jazz's cell phone rang, from home. She is at library, when the cell phone rang, everyone around her give her a 'ssh'. Annoyed, Jazz went outside the library and check the caller. _Home. _Annoyed, Jazz picked up the cell phone. This not going to be something important, she thought. Probably some ghosts and fudge things. "Hello?"

"Jazz,… come home quick…" her mom's voice on the other side, sounds sad, just like crying.

"What is it, mom?" Jazz asked, with annoyed voice. Don't want to know, her family never serious about anything. If there's something they will, serious: probably will be _ghosts_.

_And fudge._

"...Dad running out of fudge again?" Jazz asked, guessing what her mother going to say. For a while Jazz not hear any reply, just a crying sound of her mom's. After a moment, she replied, "no.."

Shocked that her guess' wrong, she asked curiously, "then what?" but Jazz never wrong before! She is smart! Why she is wrong? Is she nuts? Or her parents are? But she is never wrong, that what in her mind. Maddie's crying voice is back, then she say, "…you…your brother is…"

Jazz shocked. What happened with Danny? "What happened with Danny?" she asked. Maddie not replied, her voice still crying. Jazz felt bad now, what happened to her little brother? She wanted to know. "Mom, what happened with Danny?" she asked again.

"…Just…just come home,… now," Maddie's voice said, then off from the call. "Hello? Mom? Mom?" Jazz calling her mom's name, but it's already not on line. Jazz turned off her cell phone, her eyes getting widen. Something is happened to Danny! But what? "Danny!" she started to call her little brother's name, then get her bag and hurrying home.

Jazz arrived at her house. She saw ambulance and people from hospital. What's going on here? She questioned. She bursts into the house. "Mom! Dad! What's going on?" She asked, running to the lab. She saw her parents wiping their tears. In the other side Sam and Tucker; Danny's friends, also wiping their tears. The duo standing in front of someone; but his face is closed by blanket. Shocked, she running over them. "What's happened?"

Nobody answer her, they're busy wiping their tears. "What's happened to Danny?"

Jazz turned to see the hospital people is carrying that someone with blanket covering him. Hurrying, she stopped the folks. "Wait!" she screamed. Rushing over that person they're carrying. She open the blanket then she gasped.

"_Danny,"_

Jazz looking at her little brother, "Danny? What's happened! Danny! Danny!" Jack and Maddie walked to their daughter. Jazz's eyes filled with tears. The two hospital people closed Danny's face with the blanket again then bring him away. Jazz wanted to stop them, but her parents held her back. She turned to her parents, "Mom, Dad,… what's happened?"

The two parents went silent for a moment. Jazz turned to Sam and Tucker. "Tell me what's happened! You two! Guys?"

Tucker sniffed, Sam cover her face with her hands. "Please tell me what's going on!" Jazz spoke, turned to her mother. Tears collected on her face.

"Yo…your brother… getting blasted by the portal… he is… he is…" Maddie try to explain. Jazz gasped. Her brother? Is blasted? By the Ghost Portal? What? Jazz turned to see the working Ghost Portal at the other side. No, no way… no way…! This can't be! Danny is not, he is not- "Danny!"

Tears fell from Jazz's eyes. She turned to her parents. "You, you two killed him!"

Her voice was sharp, the two parents went shut for a moment. "No, Jazz, it was an accident! Your brother, it wasn't-" Maddie tried to explain, but Jazz don't want to listen to her.

"It's your fault! You two made that ghost portal! If you two weren't so obsessed with ghosts… he won't… he won't…" Jazz stopped without finishing her words. Then she turned and run to the ambulance to see her brother. "Wait, Jazz!" the two parents try to chase her. Leaving Sam and Tucker in the lab room.

Tucker tries to comfort Sam, who still crying. Trough he is also sad, and still sniffing a little. "Sam,… it's, it's…" Tucker about to speak, but Sam cut him off. _"…It's my fault!"_

"…_if I weren't the one who wanted to see the ghost portal, and if I don't tell him to enter it, he won't… he won't…_" Sam continued crying, she felt so guilty. She thought it was her fault that Danny like this, she just killed her best friend.

"Sam! It's not your fault! Danny is,… Danny is _gone_ because it's already the time for him to-" Tucker try to comfort her more, but Sam cut it off again, "_No!_ It was! It was my fault! It's my fault that Danny's _dead_!"

"_Sam!_" Tucker yelled over his best friend. He actually don't want to do this but he should. Sam stopped, then looking at Tucker. "Listen! It's not your fault! And Danny not going to like this if you keep crying over his leave!" Sam not saying anything for a while. "…we don't want Danny to be sad,"

Sam stopped for a while, then continued crying with a loud scream. Tucker can't say anything anymore. Sam felt guilty. Really guilty. She just killed her best friend. She feel so guilty. Meanwhile Jazz keep saying that her parents are the one who caused all this.

_This is a dark day for the Fentons and Friends…_

0-0-0

Kind of short, but yeah! Review ;D

Danny's ghost won't appear until… a while! So while we're at it, review anyone? Please? ;D


	3. Let Go

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now, onward to the next part? Shall we? And I not yet see afk online these days… I wish I can see her soon… =D_

**-Beginning of an End-**

**-Chapter 3-**

Every students gathered in announcement room. Mumbling and groaning. What's the new announcement? They wondered. Lots of them put a bored face. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker sobbing, nobody knew what's wrong with them. Dash seems to looking for something. He searching left and right. Kwan also searching for something as well. The two seems to disappointed, because they not found what they're searching for.

"Dammit," Dash muttered. "Where's Fenturd? My favorite punching bag," So he was searching for Danny, the jock always pick up on him. "I want to punch him after this announcement, because I stuck in this announcement room!"

So, every student seems to have their own business. Until the speaker turned on, they calmed down and looking at Mr. Lancer, who has a sad face on him.

"Ahem," Mr. Lancer coughed a little, to make his voice better. "Attention everyone, yesterday, one of our friend, has passed away…"

_Passed away? _Everyone wondered. Who has passed away? One of them, one of the students in Casper High has passed away. Everyone gasped, except for Jazz, Sam, and Tucker who seems still crying. Sam still feel really guilty. Students start to mumbling again, wonders who is that person.

"Yesterday, _Daniel Fenton_, or we known as _Danny Fenton_, got an accident in his parents' lab. Today we're going to his burying ceremony, to show him our last friendship towards him." (**AN : did I spell right? Or… Sorry… I don't know how's an announcement in school looks like if one of the students dead… T^T**) Everyone seems more shocked now. That geek, Danny Fenton? Just passed away? He got an accident in his parents' lab? Everyone start to mumbling around again. Dash not say anything. Fenturd just passed away, his favorite punching bag just passed away. He is gone. Dash started to feel guilty from what he always done at Fenton.

He even not yet say 'sorry' to him.

"F…Fenturd…" Dash gaped. Kwan, who stands beside him also gaped, "…has passed away…" Kwan finished Dash's words. The two looking at each other, silent for a while. Then start to crying like baby. Who will be Dash's punching bag? Who will do his homework? He is gone now. Dash always bully Danny, he always make him do his homework. Dash need to say sorry, but he is no longer exist with them.

Mr. Lancer announce that if anyone wants to go to the burying ceremony, they can come after school.

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

At the cemetery, the Fentons and lots of Casper High's students, and Mr. Lancer, gathered there. For the burying ceremony. Lots of them crying. Dash muttered slowly, "I am sorry Fenton, I always bullied you." Low enough, nobody can heard him. Sam muttered, "Sorry, it's my fault, Danny please forgive me, please forgive me, I am so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…"

Jack and Maddie not say anything. They just crying. Jazz is the one who crying the most, she is so sad. Her little brother is gone. Danny in the chest(**AN : Sorry I forgot what's it called, chest for dead people _**) just keep quiet, since he is no longer alive. His clothes already changed to his everyday clothes(**AN : People do this to dead people, right? Change their clothes? Sorry I don't really know about things in America _**). They close the chest, then lift down the chest. Danny is a great student, and about his interest in space,… too bad he can't continue his future. Too bad he can't…

Once Danny's completely buried, they put a photo of him in front of his grave. Only the picture smiling, people put some flowers on the graveyard. Then they pray for a while. Until the ceremony done, they are all home. Still with tears on her eyes, Sam went home. With all her guilty feelings.

_I killed you, Danny. I am sorry. I killed you…_

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

…_Short? Sorry it is. But, review please? Next chapter Danny 'Phantom' will appear ;P_


	4. I am ?

_Hi guys. As I promised, I make Danny's ghost appearance here. From now on let the adventure begin! Remember what his mind says before he dead? Thanks for the reviews, sorry bad grammar. And please review again *shot*_

**-Beginning of an End-**

**-Chapter 4-**

Slowly, Danny open his eyes, he muttered an "uh?". His eyes glowing green, his hair are snow white. His body glowing, his clothes are black and white. "What?" he questioned again. Noticed he is floating. Looking around him, "_What…? What's this place?_" he asked. His voice deep and echoing.

Danny feel confused. Where's he now? Why he is floating? He looking around him again, all of them are green. Lots of islands and doors, and other weird things floating as well. Danny getting scared with the scene. _Where am I? _he questioned to himself. _Why I am floating?_

Danny tries to move around. He still looking left and right. "I am not at the lab… why I am here?" Danny wondered. Lots of voices come to his ears, he is getting scared. "Ahhh!"

Not a long time after that, a green blob appear in front of Danny and go to another side. Again, Danny screamed because it's scary. "Aaahh!" Danny stopped in place but heard voices again, then he lower himself. "This place is creepy…" he muttered, then he see a cemetery or something like that under him. Danny wonders why there's a cemetery here? Another voices appear again as he hides behind one of the graves.

Suddenly a bone hand appear from the ground, grabbing Danny's leg. Danny screamed as the skull appeared from the ground. Danny tried to escape then fly off.

"I can't stay in this place,…" Danny muttered, then remember something. Where's Sam and Tucker?

"Sam? Tucker…?" Danny called his best friends' name. "Where're you… guys?" Danny keep calling, while he is floating and he is still scared. Then Danny see something whirling, looks like a portal. Danny wonders what is that then enters it.

As Danny entered the portal, he appeared in his parents' lab. "This is my parents' lab…" Danny muttered. Then noticed that nobody's there. "…where's everyone? Sam? Tucker…?" he keep calling. "What's going on here?" he wondered. Danny turned to see the portal which leads him there. "The ghost portal worked," Danny muttered. His eyes widened when he realizes he was in the ghost zone.

"That's means… I was in the Ghost Zone… and…" Danny turned to see his legs, he is floating. "And I am floating! What's the meaning of this?" Danny not understand. He is confused. And yet, he noticed that his clothes in inverted color. "Why my suit color inverted?" he asked.

(**AN : Danny Phantom's clothes still the same :D yays! If you wonder why it inverted meanwhile his human(who dead) not inverted, just say it messed up with his body part, or soul part, or whatever… XD *shot***)

Danny continued to calling everyone's name as he go upstairs, with floating/flying. "Sam? Tucker? Mom? Dad? Jazz?"

Slowly Danny heard a sobbing voice from the living room. Danny wonders who's crying? Danny tries to get in, but it's locked. Danny don't know how, but Danny managed to turn himself invisible and intangible to the room. He looking at the three family members; his parents and Jazz.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" Danny whispered. He overhear the talk.

"If it's not because you Danny won't be like this!" Jazz yelled over her parents. "But, Jazz. It's an accident. We didn't mean to…"

_What? What happened with him? He's here! I am here! What's happened with me?_ Danny wondered, about to cut off and speak that he is right there, but now his dad's turn to talk. "We feel sorry for him."

_Sorry for what? What happened? _Danny wondered. The three continue talking while crying, which make Danny not understands more. Think that he not understand, he left them alone. Danny flew to his room. Then notices they're really clean and tidy. Danny confused, what's the point of this? His room never tidy, who did this all?

_Is there any connection with the conversation earlier?_ He wondered.

Danny see a photo of him on his desk. Danny pick it up. Why his photo is there? He wondered. The photo of him smiled. Just the photo. Danny getting more confused. Danny put down the photo to his desk, then walking to the mirror. "I wonder what's going on with everything," he said.

Surprised, Danny see himself in the mirror with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He turned panic. "What? What happened with me?" Danny realizes he also got a glow around him. "What's this glow?" He pulled his hand to see it. "Why? I am-"

Finally Danny realizes what his family were talking about. Why his room is clean and tidy, why his photo is there. "No! It can't be!" Danny put his hands on his head as he rushed to his photo again.

"_I… I am dead…_"

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_Sorry this is short… But I hope you enjoyed this. Review please?_


	5. Guilty Reunion

_Now ghost Danny finally realizes he is dead. What will happen next? Reviewww… they're oxygen for me __

**-Beginning of an End-**

**-Chapter 5-**

"_I am dead_…" Danny muttered. He put his hands on his head. No! That's not possible! How come he is dead? When did he dead? Danny still floating, maybe that tell everything. "No! It can't be! I can't be dead!" Danny arguing to himself. He can't accept the truth, he is dead.

Danny really shocked, he sit down on the floor. Now what he gonna do? Since he is dead, and don't know what to do as a ghost. How did he dead? Then he remembered, Sam and Tucker were with him that time. Danny decided to meet Sam and Tucker. Then Danny stood up, and fly to Sam's house.

Meanwhile, at Sam's house, Sam locked herself in her room and crying like crazy. Her best friend is gone. Sam sitting on floor. _I killed him, I killed my best friend, I killed Danny._

Sam still crying, tissues everywhere in her room. Next to her, there's a photo of her best friend, Danny. Sam turned to the photo as she said, "I am sorry Danny, I am sorry…"

Suddenly Sam feel a cold air, and wonder what is it, because the Air Conditioner not on. Suddenly Sam hear someone calling her name, but it is in a low voice, "sam". Sam wonder what's going on. She looking left and right to see. "Who's there?" Sam asked. Sam open the door and sneak to see, but nobody's there. Sam closed the door again then locked it again.

Sam looking at the window. Nobody calling her. Sam thinks maybe it just her imagination. Sam sit on her bed, hugging the photo of Danny, still feel guilty. When suddenly another call of her name appear.

"Sam." This time it's louder. Sam jolted up again, looking left and right. "Who's there?" Sam asked again. Nobody is there. Suddenly a glow appear from her bed.

Danny's ghost intangibly phrased from below, "Sam!" he called Sam's name again. Sam's eyes getting widen when see what in front of her. Sam curled herself, she is scared. She open her mouth wide and scream out loud. "AAAAH!"

"Sam! It's me!" Danny tried to explain. But Sam already too scared to see Danny's ghost. Sam still scream hysterical and closed her eyes tight, then she looking at Danny again and say this in full speed "I am sorry Danny sorry sorry sorry please don't haunt me! I am sorry, Danny I am so sorry I didn't mean to kill you I am sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Please don't hate me please don't-please don't-please don't hate me! I am so sorry…! Danny sorry! Don't haunt me, don't hate me! I am sorry I didn't mean to kill you I did-"

"Saaam!" Danny screamed again, Sam stopped her long-words. Danny not really understand what Sam meant my that. Sam and Danny silence for a while, then Sam bursts into tears again, Danny confused with Sam. Why she is crying? He never see Sam crying like this-since…

"Danny, please forgive me, please forgive me,…" Sam sobbed and sobbed, she went to Danny and, hug him? Danny still confused, forgive for what? Danny pushed Sam aside from him. "Sam! What happened? Forgive for what? You didn't do anything wrong!"

Sam not say anything on this. She just stare in disbelief, Danny is there. And he is not say that's her fault. "But, I killed you." Sam said. Danny gasped, killed? When did Sam killed him?

"You… killed me? When did you kill me? And, even I didn't remember when did I dead," Danny asked. Sam gasped on this. So Danny didn't know about that. "I… I told you to enter that portal," Sam said in a low voice. "I shouldn't have…"

Danny shocked, the portal? "The portal?" he asked. Danny realizes that. "Oh, yeah! The portal! What happened after I entered the portal? All I remember just- enter the portal, then-"

"You electrocuted by the portal…" Sam said, as she started to sobbed again. "I am sorry, it's all my fault…"

So I am electrocuted by the portal? Danny started to remember, he remember the part he is electrocuted. And then what happened? Danny questioned in his mind. "No, Sam. It is not your fault. You just support me to enter the portal. Anyway, what happened after I electrocuted?"

Sam slowly stopped, and looking at Danny's face, Danny's eyes. Green ectoplasm eyes. Slowly Sam put her hand on Danny's face. "And… then you're… dead…" Sam paused, lift her hand off of Danny. His skin not same as before, it's a bit, different now. "…but you're here…" Sam said, confused. Then she put her hand again and this time it phrase trough Danny's skin somehow, Danny's skin turned to somehow-mist like. But Danny's skin rearrange fast after Sam lifted her hand off again. "…that's means,… you're a ghost…"

Sam gasped, almost not believe what in front of her eyes, her best friend is a ghost, now. In front of her. Again Sam said, "I am sorry,…"

"It's because me…"

Sam headed down, Danny put his hands on Sam's cheek and lift her head on. "Sam,…"

The two looking at each other for a while, not saying anything. Danny's deep green eyes meet with Sam's gothic purple eyes. "It's not your fault… I don't hate you…"

"But,… I" Sam tried to speak, but Danny cut her off. "No, Sam. It is not."

Sam not say anything, too happy to see her best friend again, trough she still sad because he is not alive anymore, she meet him as a ghost. Not as human, anymore. Sam feel happy because Danny not blame her for his death, but she still feel a little guilty. Sam quickly bursts into tears again and hug Danny tightly, trough his ghost body is different with human body, she almost can't feel the feel of Danny, she wished to feel Danny again. But she still can feel him, trough it's not the same way like before. Sam cried on Danny. Danny just mute, not say anything. He don't know what to say. Wait until they meet Tucker.

_The two spent their time in unexpected reunion…_

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_To be continued. Yet another short. This make me such d'awws while writing this, so fluffy DxS here. Sorry it's short. Review please?_


	6. Reunion

_Kays, sorry make you guys wait so long. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy._

**-Beginning of an End-**

**-Chapter 6-**

Tucker heard a door knock from his room's door. "Huh?" He wondered. Who is that? Tucker wrapped in his mind for a while, then the knock heard again. "Wait,"

"Tucker," a whisper said from the door. Tucker recognized the voice. Sam. "Sam?" Tucker wondered. She and Tucker just lost their best friend, and she used to be so sad, why she is here now? Tucker still sitting there. "Open the door," Sam whispered again. Tucker wondered what bring her here. "Uh, wait, wait."

Tucker walked slowly and open the door, Sam quickly enters, she close and lock the door. "Huh? Sam? Why you're here?" Tucker asked, questioned. How come she can healed from their best friend's death that fast. Before that she blamed herself all the time. "Nobody else here, right?" Sam asked as she turned to the window, closing all of them.

"Huh? Sam? What's wrong with you?" Tucker wondered.

"Ssh…" Sam just give a 'ssh' and now doing anything else. Tucker start to think she is crazy. "Sam, you don't need to…"

"Wait, Tucker. Listen," Sam said, closing the last window. "Sam are you crazy?" Tucker asked her. Sam and Tucker looking at each other for a while. Not answering. "Why you- did all of this?"

"Tucker, listen. I need to tell you something," Sam said. Tucker start to think she is really crazy. "Sam, you're… you're not really crazy, right?"

"What? Off course not." Sam said, she and Tucker sit down on Tucker's room's floor. "Listen, I want to tell you this-"

"Sam, I know we just lost Danny. But you not need to-" Tucker said, but then Sam cut him off "Tucker!"

Tucker went shut suddenly, let Sam to speak. "Okay, I don't want anyone else see this, they'll freaked once they see this." Sam asked, Tucker nodded slowly. Tucker wondered what she's going to show. Tucker suddenly snapped out of it, and say, "Sam, I know Danny is not here with us again but you-"

"He is still here!" Sam said. Tucker gasped. What does she mean he is here? Tucker really think Sam is crazy now. "Sam, Danny is gone, he is not here anymore, what do you-" Sam not replied and sighed, after a while of silence, she open her mouth and speak, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Tucker's eye getting widen. Ghosts? She is kidding right? Why Sam believe in ghost now? Does it mean, she about to say Danny's ghost with them now? Tucker start to chuckled in disbelief.

"Heheh, Sam… You, you're not going to say Danny's ghost is with us now? Right?" Tucker asked. Not believing her. Sam looking at Tucker, "Yes!"

Tucker bursts into laugh now. Trough he know he and Sam missed Danny but they're not a ghost-crazed like Danny's parents. "Sam! You're crazy!" Tucker said. Sam turned mad, "I am not crazy!"

Tucker start to worry about his best friend, they just lost one of them, and now Sam is going crazy. "Sam, I know you miss him. But there's no ghost." He said. Sam rolled her eyes, and looking at nowhere, "Danny, show."

Tucker just about to open his mouth and replied, but suddenly he see something beside Sam. At first it's nothing there. Now it's become visible slowly, Tucker feel his jaw dropped when slowly he can see a black and white figure appears there. Finally it reveals that figure's face and Tucker's eyes stared in disbelief. He is gaped, and start to clean his glasses, wear it again. But he is still there. Tucker open his mouth and start to scream, he running to his bed and jump on his bed.

"AAAAHHHHH… AHHHH AHH….! G-g-g-ghost!" Tucker hysterical screamed, trying to get away from that creature he just saw, he went under his blanket and cover his head with pillow. Suddenly Danny turned intangible and appeared right in front of him with annoyed face. His hands crossed and he open his mouth to say, "Why you screamed on your own best friend?"

Tucker not doing anything else, screamed louder and jump out from his bed, run to his room's corner. Danny just floating on place. Sam and Danny looking at Tucker then looking at each other, then looking at Tucker again, who still scared. "D…D…Danny please don't mad on me…"

Danny floated to Tucker, he looking at his eyes, full of fear. Tucker still shaking, too scared to see Danny's ghost. Danny rolled his eyes for a while, "Uh… uh…." He think what he must say to his best friend. "…boo?"

Tucker suddenly screamed again and running over Sam and pulled her. Meanwhile Danny just laughing in place, holding his stomach as he do that. He couldn't help when he looking at Tucker's face. "Tucker, what are you doing?" Sam asked when Tucker pulled her. "Run! Danny's ghost wants revenge!"

Danny keep laughing, this time more louder, Sam put an annoyed face on Tucker. "Tucker, can't you see Danny come here to visit us?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam. He wants a revenge! See what he did at me?" Tucker asked, this guy can't helped by a little joke. Sam getting more annoyed, she released her hand from Tucker's and walked over to Danny. Tucker getting scared when Sam do that. "No, Sam… wait."

Danny still laughing when Sam coming to him, then he stopped laughing and wipe his tear from his eye (**AN : ghosts in DP universe can feel right? =w= just see in Pirate Radio the ghosts laughing, in Livin' Large Skulker feel his nose itchty, ah… I don't know. XD**) "Look, Tucker." Sam said, putting her hand on Danny. "He is harmless."

"But Sam. You don't know what he would-" Tucker going to explain but Danny cut him off, "Tuck. You're not believe in your own best friend?" Danny asked. Tucker stopped for a while. "No, of course… I… am not. I believe in you Danny, heheh" he chuckled a little. Still surprised. So Danny not going to mad on him? Phew. He thought.

Tucker walked slowly to Danny, still scared. "So, how's it going?" Danny asked, floated slowly to Tucker. Tucker yelped a little, still not used to it. "Uh, eh, ah… uh… I couldn't believe you're a ghost!" Tucker said. "I mean, I never believed that ghosts are exist!"

Dannny just smiled, Sam turned to Tucker, "See,Tucker?" Tucker rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"So, dude. What's it's feel to be a ghost?" Tucker asked excitedly. Danny rolled his eyes. Thinking for a while. He still not used to be a ghost. "Uh…"

"It's okay Danny," Sam said. "You don't need to answer it." She tried to comfort Danny. Danny smiled softly, "Thanks, Sam."

The three remains silent fro a while. Trying to find a topic to talk about. "So…"

"…What happened after I dead?" Danny asked. Tucker and Sam raised their eyebrows, start to think. How to answer that? That's hard to believe that you're dead. They knew it. How to describe about this to Danny? "Uh… dude," Tucker in loss of words. Sam too.

"Oh,…" Danny lowered his head, they maybe don't want to talk about it. Sam and Tucker feeling bad for Danny, they see his accident, and now they feel guilty if not answering him. "We can take you to your graveyard if you want," Sam said. Danny just looking at her. Sam and Tucker waiting Danny to answer, he is speechless for a moment.

Then he decided, he wanted to see. Danny nodded slowly.

"Okay, let's go,"

**DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_Sorry it's short O3O review pwees?_


	7. The Hero's Born

_Sorry this one take a long time, okay, onward! ^_^;_

**-Beginning of an End-**

**-Chapter 7-**

Sam and Tucker slowly walking trough the road, over them, a Danny followed slowly, he floated there. Danny looking left and right, every graveyards one by one. He is some kind of scared, and worried. While Tucker and Sam can't help but looking at Danny, both three keep walking, not saying anything. Both thinking in their minds. They keep walking, they not yet arriving at the graveyard they wanted.

It is weird to see a ghost going with you, and you are going to take him to his graveyard. Danny keep hovering trough the cemetery, looking after the graveyards' names. They not yet arriving, Danny keep hovering. Sam and Tucker feels bad for this, they can't do this, they think, but Danny wished so, and he is their best friend, who killed right in front of them. Just before their very eyes.

Slowly, Sam and Tucker notices they almost there, and turned to the left. They looking at Danny, nodded then walk to a graveyard. Danny froze in place for a second, then he slowly floated following Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker stopped in front of one graveyard, not saying anything but looking at Danny sadly. Danny is speechless when he see the graveyard.

Flowers on the grave, a stone with his name on it, 'Daniel Fenton', the stone said. Danny's heart cracked. A photo of him, when he was alive stand in front of the grave, smiling. Only the photo smiling, Danny floated to the stone, holding it slowly. He wanted to cry.

_He really died._

**(AN : in DP world, I think ghosts can feel :3:… oh well, I use different theories each stories =w='' just think in this one I use this theory haha XD)**

Danny slowly turned to Sam and Tucker, his glowing green eyes can tell his feelings right now. Sam and Tucker keep silent, they can feel what Danny feel right now. It's hard to believe, but it is. He is dead. A ghost.

"…I'm really died,…" Danny muttered slowly, "I mean,… I am really a ghost… I can't believe this,…" Sam and Tucker start to open their mouth, "Yeah, dude… it's hard to believe… but you're really dead…"

"I… even not yet finish the high school," Danny said in a low voice, his voice cracking, Danny sit in front of his graveyard, Sam and Tucker slowly sit beside him, put their hands behind Danny's back as Danny start to sobbing. Now what he is going to do? What he is going to do as a ghost? Danny still remember his wishes before he dead, but… how he can do it if he already DIE?

_He wanted to help his family._

_He wanted to support them._

_He wanted to protect them._

Another tear dropped from Danny's face as he did, cry. Sam and Tucker's tears start to falling as well. Suddenly a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth. The three confused with that. Both of them has a same question in mind, _What was that?_

Suddenly a green blob appeared on the sky, the three can hear people's screams from the town. A ghost. Is that a ghost? Danny wondered. Danny, Sam, and Tucker quickly try to get away, they're still scared to ghosts, other than Danny's ghost off course. Danny still not used to be a ghost, he still scared with those things.

The ghost chasing Sam and Tucker, Danny put a glare and screams, "Don't harm my friends!" Danny didn't know what make him to yell that out, the ghost turned to Danny as Danny getting more paler than he is before, Danny sweatdropped before he adding "…please?"

The ghost open its mouth wide as Danny getting more scared, Danny quickly hides behind a graveyard. Danny peeked to see the ghost is about to harm his best friends again, Danny bundled in anger, as his hands glowing green. Danny floated up and throw ghost rays on the ghost. The ghost fell weakly, and Danny just realizes his hands were glowing. Tucker and Sam could feel their jaws dropped. "Dude, that was… awesome,"

Danny keep silent, he didn't understand why he can did that earlier. "Yeah," Sam added, she try to think for something to say. "You're… pretty cool."

"Really" Danny asked, he can't believe he can do that. "Yeah," Sam nodded. Danny smiled, with this he can protect his family and friends. Trough he is not sure if his parents will like to meet him in his ghost form. Danny fall silent. He suddenly turned sad to think about this. Maybe he must keep himself a secret to his parents. Danny looking at Tucker who chuckled, "From now on, you're no longer Danny Fenton,… you are,…"

Danny smiled softly, "Danny _Phantom_," Danny finished Tucker. "From now on, I will do my best to protect my family, and the town. I am _Danny Phantom_,"

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Sorry this is short! I kind of lazy XD okay, so now~ Danny is all set to be the ghost protector~ WHEEE. Told ya this story will be different with what cha think =w='' it's not goin' to be really angsty~ but it will looks like the real show~ so the next chapters will be twists, edited version of the episodes :D now, review please? X3_


	8. Visiting an Old Friend

_Sorry guys this one take a long time. And duh, I get another internet issue D: XD let's onward then~_

**-Beginning of an End-**

**-Chapter 8-**

Day by day passed, Danny _Phantom_ protect the town from the ghosts. Trough nobody know his work that much yet, Danny keep protecting his friends and family from ghosts. With the new Fenton Thermos his parents made, he can catch the ghost and bring them back to the Ghost Zone via the Ghost Portal. He 'stole' the Fenton Thermos from his parents' lab, and sneak into his parents' lab to make all the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. But Danny never told anyone, other than Sam and Tucker that he is Daniel Fenton, because he doubt everyone will freaked out, and worry if his parents wont accept him. So he keep doing this secretly.

(**AN : the author is too lazy to describe all the days so she skipped to this part –epicshot-**)

That night Danny just do his night patrol, when suddenly his 'ghost sense' for what he called for that blue mist, come out from his mouth. Since ghosts always appear right after that mist come out of his mouth. Danny searched for a ghost nearby. And he found three ghost birds flying not far from his place.

(**AN : again sorry for lame descriptions, this caused because the laziness of the author –epicshot- **)

The three birds seems to talking with each other, Danny curiously asked. "What you're doing here?" but the birds fly away intangibly to a bus, Danny followed after them. "We're currently searching for a person, do you know this person?" they asked as they showed Danny a small photo of Jack Fenton's face.

Danny held his breath back, muttered slowly, "Dad…"

"Do you know him?" the birds asked Danny. Danny shook his head and the three birds fly off. Danny want to know more about this, so he chased after them. "Wait! What do you want with this person?"

"Nothing your business, boy," they replied. Danny start to firing ghost rays on them, a small fight created between Danny and those bird ghosts. After a while, the three ghosts decided to leave, and they not realize the photo fell down. Danny floated to pick up his dad's photo. Wonders why they got it with them. He decided to save it until he finds another clue so he put the photo, slipped on his belt.

Danny turned panic on his dad, he wished he is alright. Danny quickly made his way into the Fenton Works.

Danny invisibly and intangibly went into his house, when he see his parents, and Jazz together in the living room. Taking about something. Curiously, Danny listen to them. "Vladdie invited us for a meeting! It's already a long time!" Jack grinned. Jazz confused, who is 'Vladdie'? Danny confused too as well, he never know such a person named 'Vladdie'.

Maddie smiled then she say, "Vlad Masters, he was our college friend. He invited us for a college meeting." Maddie smiled at Jack, trough it seems that she not really like this 'Vlad', Maddie seems to be excited with the meeting. "We finally can introduce him our daughter," Jack smiled on Jazz, then he stopped. Muttered slowly, low enough so Danny can't hear them. "…I wish he can meet Danny too,…"

Danny wonders what his dad said, because all of sudden all of his family went quiet. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz remember about Danny, but they try not to sad anymore, after a while of thinking they back to their talk. This confusing the ghost Danny behind them, what they were thinking earlier?

Danny can hear that his parents say they're going to take Jazz to their college friend's home for a few days. Sort of panic, Danny wonder if anything will get wrong. Will something bad happen? He can't let it happens to his family. When Danny hear they're going to take off soon, Danny wonder what he must do. He can't let his family in any trouble! Will there be any trouble on them? Especially after he fought those three ghost birds, Danny can't stop worrying. Someone is after his dad. It's unsafe for him. His family started to leave the room, they will use the RV, tomorrow. Danny think, what he must do now?

Then he got an idea, to follow them. So if something goes wrong, he can always help them, _unknowingly_.

So, the next day, the Fentons prepared themselves to visit this 'Vlad'. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz entered the RV. Danny watched from above. They start to gas the RV, Danny let his invisible power to turn him unseen. Danny watched the RV to took off first before he follow them secretly from behind, because maybe, just maybe his parents have a device to notice ghost.

Danny keep tracking the RV, he followed them. Not to far but also not too near. Danny followed the RV to outside Amity Park, he can see the sign of 'Amity Park- a nice place to live!', he just passed trough it. Danny wonders where they're going to go. Time passed so fast, it's night already. The Fentons stopped their RV in a park slot and prepare to sleep inside. Danny floated not far from that place, wonder if he can get any place to sleep.

When the RV light turned off, Danny sure they're sleep already. He must search a place for himself to sleep. He need a place that can make him waking up easily. Danny floated to under the RV. Because he can't lost his family. All this time, Danny sleep on the Fentons' rooftop, and a few places that maybe not a lot people went to. He wished so badly that he can sleep on the soft, comfortable bed again. Together with his family.

Together, with them.

Danny wished he can be inside the RV right now, sleep along with his parents, and Jazz. Danny really missing those days. He don't want to sleep in this cold, hard, uncomfortable place. Drifted in his thoughts, Danny close his eyes slowly, fall into a deep sleep.

Sun shines, and the RV start to gas. Danny's sleepy eyes still closed, he groaned a little, decided to sleep again. But sounds of the starting RV getting crazier, and smokes went out from the RV. Danny wonders what with the smell, after smell it was _stink_, Danny jolted up coughing, but when he just do it, his head knocked the RV hard. "Ouch," Danny put his hand on his head, then turn himself intangible quickly before the RV took off. Once he get out, he coughed the rest smokes, then rub his eyes.

Danny closed and opened his eyes a few times, and shook his head. Now in front of his eyes, his family already took off to continue their way to 'Vlad'. Danny turns panic, he form his legs to his 'ghostly tail' and chase the RV. He don't turn himself invisible this time, just keep flying far enough, high enough so they're not going to notice.

Jazz sitting back in the RV alone. If Danny still alive, he would be sitting next to her. Jazz glanced on her favorite doll and friend, Bearbert. Jazz missed Danny, she missed her little brother. Jazz slowly leaned over Bearbert and hug him tightly. Let her tears fell silently. After a while, Jazz decided to look outside, where are they now.

Jazz let the cool breeze hit her, and he glanced around the area. Not a part she know. Then she saw a sign saying 'Winconsin'. So they're at Winconsin now! Jazz getting a little bored, and looking at the area view. She looking up on the sky. At first she smiled at the blue sky gaze. But suddenly her eyes caught something on the sky.

Jazz wonder what is that thing. It is black and it is flying! What kind of thing is that? Jazz raised her eyebrows, then focused her view on that thing. That thing is somehow following them. Is that a bird? What kind of bird? Jazz wondered. Jazz think deeply in her thoughts, before she finally giving up and claim that thing just as 'a bird'. Because she can't see that thing clearly from that far. Jazz back on her seat with Bearbert. How wished, she really wanted Danny to be here, with her.

Danny keep following them. All of them. Finally they arrived on a big mansion. Danny floated on the mansion, looking at it. _Wow, it's very big! What kind of person lives in this place?_ Danny wonders. When Jack, Maddie, and Jazz get outside the RV, they ring the bell of the mansion.

Danny wonders what kind of person will open the door. When the door opened, he can see a quite old man, with not too skinny body-but yeah skinny. He got a white hair. Danny put a curious look at him, but then he saw his dad give that person a deathly hug.

"V-Man! It's already a long time!" Jack spoke happily.

"C-Can't b-b-breathe,…" the man groaned as Jack released his hug. So this is who called 'Vlad'. Danny thought. _And he is filthy rich!_

Danny smiled when looking at his dad. He looking at his mom who somehow put a 'hate' look on that man. "Oh, Maddie." Vlad smiled. "Never changed ever since our graduating,"

"Oh, and you also never changed ever since our… graduating," Maddie put more angrier look. Jack suddenly cut off. "Vladdie! This is my daughter, Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Vladdie! My friend at the college!" Vlad looking at Jazz. Smiled softly. Then he seems to search for something. "You said you have two children? Where's the another one?"

That question make both of the Fentons fell silent. They can't say anything else. "It's uh…."

Vlad's eyes rolled around his mansion, looks like still searching for something. "he is…" Jack about to speak again, Vlad sighed. "It's okay, let's talk about that inside. Now, shall we?" Vlad opened his hands wide and Jack grinned. "Oh sure buddy!"

Vlad pushed Maddie and Jazz inside but not with Jack. When the three enters the mansion, Vlad closed the door causing Jack to hit the mansion door and fall. Danny just watched his poor father entered the mansion after that. After sure there's nobody else outside, Danny floated to the mansion door slowly, intangibly he enters the mansion.

Meanwhile Vlad's eyes keep scanning for something…

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Dahhh sorry it's short ^_^; and way too lame with the words –epicshotlaziness- okay, I order you to… review. *a while of silence* … please? ^^; *is copying mystery meat*_


	9. Vampire Ghost

_Allright, again sorry for too long time for update ^^; and… bad grammar *failme*_

**-Beginning of an End-**

**-Chapter 9-**

Danny entered the big mansion, looking around. The mansion is sure big! Danny amazed with every footballs, painting, and stuffs inside that place. Danny is too busy looking around to listening at his family and Vlad's talk.

But meanwhile Vlad is explaining, his eyes keep searching for something sometimes. However, nobody realized that. "So, what's happened to your other child?" Vlad asked.

Everyone's face turned shocked and sad, Vlad wonders what's going on. "He is… actually, he just passed away" Jazz said silently, tears appeared on her eyes. Vlad is shocked now, he didn't excepted a tragedy happened to him. "Oh, I am so sorry,"

"It's okay, Vladdie, we already get over it," Jack said, put his hand on Vlad's shoulder.

Now Danny looking at his parents, sister and Vlad from behind the stuffs. Then Vlad show them their bedrooms, Danny followed. After see his family entered their rooms, Danny take a look at Vlad, who walking trough the hallway. Danny decided to follow him, but halfway he followed Vlad, he is gone; just after he went behind a wall.

Danny is confused by the sudden disappearance of Vlad, he look around to search him, but he found nothing. Danny decided to rest, he went to a spot he think nobody can found him and rest there. About the night, his ghost sense went off.

Danny went intangible, to a hallway. Then he spotted three birds which brought his dad's photo before. Danny took Jack's photo and keep holding it. "It's them," Danny muttered, then he followed the birds. The birds went intangible to a room. Danny wondering if he must go in or not for a while. He is curious, but he is afraid if it is a trap. Danny not moving from the spot he is in yet, then he decided to check.

Danny turned his head intangible to see what's in the room, and he found the three ghost birds talking to a vampire-like ghost. Looks like they just finished their talk, and the three ghosts went intangible and fly outside the room. Danny is curious about the vampire ghost. He keep looking at the ghost until the ghost realized Danny's location.

The vampire ghost let out a pink ecto-blast to hit Danny. Danny fell and quickly get himself charged. Danny floated into the room now, attack the vampire ghost with his green ecto-blasts. The ghost created a shield causing Danny's attack useless. The vampire ghost smirked, and attacked Danny with more blasts. Danny fell and the Vampire Ghost floats to him, smirking evilly and say,

"Well, well, how surprised I am, to see Danny Phantom is fighting with me here,"

Danny gasped in shock, "You… You know me?" Danny asked, looking at the ghost's red eyes. The ghost turned away from him, "Off course I know you!" he said, before turned himself intangible and went into another room. Danny curiously followed the ghost into the room; a library.

The Vampire Ghost smirks and say, "You're the ghost boy who used his powers for good!" teasing Danny. Danny can't say a thing. _Yeah, I used my powers for good, so what? _The vampire ghost say again, "Why you must use your powers for good? You can join me, with me, _Vlad Plasmius_, together we can rule." He said. _So, his name is Vlad Plasmius?_ Danny thought.

"No, never! I will never use my powers for evil!" Danny yelled to him. Plasmius floated to Danny, and say, "Tch, too bad, if you join me, I can teach you some stuffs,…"

"…What kind of stuffs?" Danny asked, while Vlad is floating around him. "Some tricks, like this," Vlad said as he split himself into four. Danny gasped, "H-How'd you do that?" he asked. Danny is scared, a ghost; a strong one; he is against one now.

"Years of practice, boy. Years of practice," both Vlads say, in a same time, they sent out a pink ecto-blasts to Danny. Danny screamed in pain, then he watch the Vlads merged back into one.  
"Can you do this?" Plasmius asked, attacking Danny with some powers he got. "Can you do this? This? This?"

Danny attacked again and again, he triggered his teeth. His green-ectoplasmic eyes glowing in fury. "N…No, but I can do this!" he yelled, throw some blasts to Vlad, but the ghost just created a Pink wall and absorbed all the powers, Danny keep attacking until he stayed real close to him. The ghost just smirked, "Useless," he said. Danny's eyes getting widen when Vlad Plasmius split into four again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Danny's scream can be heard from outside the room, a sound of huge fighting also can be heard. Danny screamed and screamed, until he finally turned intangible when knocked, to outside the room.

Danny's eyes opened barely, he keep trying to open them, but he can't. Danny closed his eyes right after that. Just when Vlad Plasmius appeared in front of him, smirking. Looking at the beaten ghost boy. Suddenly, Plasmius' ears caught some small words the ghost boy muttering before he fell unconscious…

"_D…Dad,"_

And after he said that, his closed hand opened, revealed a small piece of Jack Fenton's picture.

Vlad surprised to found a piece of Jack's photo on the ghost boy's hand. And the last words he said before passed out…

_Dad_

And the Fentons said that their youngest family member has passed away…

He can't think of else.

Vlad's eyes staring at the ghost boy, unbelieving that he thinks about this. "_Danny Phantom is Jack's son?_" he questioned. It just his theory, he don't know the truth.

Suddenly, two black rings appeared on Vlad's chest. The rings traveled trough his body, revealing a familiar black outfit. Now, standing Vlad Masters; replacing the vampire ghost.

"_Well, what do you know?"_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Shoot, I am such a lazy freak *shot* sorry it's short! But hoped ya like it._


	10. Going Home

_Guess I am updating now XD BTW I am not going to write all the episodes here- just a few ones because I am that lazy to do all episodes. But one thing for sure- there'll be a Phantom Planet at the end xP Sorry bad grammar- and onward._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

The last thing Danny can remember is him being knocked out. The boy began to stir his head, and opened his glowing green eyes. Danny opened and closed his eyes plenty times to make his view better. Standing in front of him, to his surprise- it's not Vlad Plasmius. Vlad Masters is standing right in front of him.

"Having a nice nap, ghost boy?" the billionaire asked. Danny muttered a 'huh' before closed and opened his eyes again. This time he can see better- the billionaire grins in front of him. "Wh-Wha-?" Danny surprised to see the old man there. Danny tried to move, but he can't. He realized he is trapped inside a cube or something. "What the-?"

Then Danny spotted a picture on a table behind Vlad- with a picture of Jack's head missing. Danny thinks that the picture part is the one which with him now.

"Listen boy, I am here to tell you something," Vlad said as he start to walking around. "I am excepting to see my old college friend, But I didn't except to hear a news about his son; Daniel passed away. And, to my surprise, I found… Danny Phantom-_second_ ghost he created,"

Danny raised his eyebrows in confusion, what does he mean? Danny wondered. So he questioned, "…second?"

Without any other words, Vlad let two black rings appeared on his chest and changed him into Vlad Plasmius. Danny really shocked- so he IS the vampire ghost? Danny glares on him, "You!" he yelled. Danny don't understand how he can be human and ghost at the same time, he don't cares. He want to kick that ghost so badly- he tried to get out from the cube, but he can't. And his ghost powers are not working. "I can't use my ghost powers,"

"It seals your powers," Plasmius told him. "The mini ghost portal he invented turned me into a half-ghost, and now… he created a real ghost portal- he told me about it. And he turned his own son into a full ghost." Plasmius floated to Danny and asked him, "You're Jack Fenton's son, don't you?"

Danny gasped. "H-How'd you know that?" hoping for an answer, but Vlad say, "That's not important, now my boy… I ask you again, do you want to join me, and rule the world?"

"No! Never!" Danny yelled on him. Danny glares on Vlad. Then Vlad say, "Fine, but you're not going to mind if I _killed_ that father of yours, huh?"

Danny's eyes widened. So that's what he wanted! "Dude, you're such a- crazed-up fruitloop," he told him, Vlad makes a face at Danny's comment. But then Vlad decided to ignore it and fly outside- left Danny trapped in the room. Danny must save his dad now, but he can't escape. "Arrrg!"

Meanwhile, in the college reunion, Vlad phrased trough the floor and flew to Jack's body- in a same time when Jack, Maddie, and one of her college friend are talking about 'ghost'. Vlad overshadowed Jack, and Jack tries to fight from inside. But he can't, so he used all of his trength to tell Maddie, "Madds… a ghost,… got me,…"

"What are you talking about, Jack?" Maddie questioned her husband. But then Jack screamed in top of his lungs and he floated up. Ghost energies are glowing from his body. Everyone ran away, and Maddie ran to get the RV.

The college reunion getting haywire, meanwhile Danny still trapped inside the cube box.

"Come on, come on,…" he keep trying, but no use. Suddenly a king-like ghost appeared in front of Danny. It's the Dairy King. "Aah! What do you want to do with me? Eat me? Attack me? Or-"

But the ghost just smiled and clicked the release button for Danny. "…release me?" Danny questioned as he watched the cube box opened and became small. The Dairy King just smiled and spoke, "Hey, not all ghosts are bad, right?"

Danny smiled and kicked the cube away. Then, the Dairy King flew away, and Danny changed his legs into ghost tail. _Time to save dad, _he thought. Danny flew outside the room, heading straight to the party room.

Meanwhile, Maddie's college friend questioned her about his husband being a ghost. And Maddie just answer it straight, "He is not a ghost- he's overshadowed!" Maddie drove the RV into the mansion to save her husband.

Danny strikes Jack- while turn his own body intangible. Danny knocked Vlad out of Jack's body and they both went to another room. Meanwhile Jack fell down to the floor, and Maddie helped him. Danny glares on Vlad, and prepared his ghost rays. "Oh, Daniel, why you're so mad?"

"Give it up, Vlad, I am not letting you to do that," Danny released his attacks on Vlad, sending him to the wall. Vlad blasted a more-powerful-blast than Danny's, suddenly Danny created a green wall of shield.

(**AN : Actually… I forgot the whole dialogue and actions o3o so I did 'em as long I remembered them,… or make up my own scenes- ah… whatever… it's my own fic after all *slapped***)

He grinned happily and asked to himself, "Cool! How'd I do that?"

(**AN : I am totally forgot what happened in the fight… *shot* I am sorry guys… but I bet all of you already know- so I'll just cut to the end part *superslapped* I am sorry! T3T I totally forgot**)

The RV strikes into the room and Maddie flung to the air. Jack stared at her wife- and Danny quickly overshadowed him to jump and save Maddie. Maddie stared at Jack in awe. "Jack,… you saved me,"

"Don't mention it Mom- I mean, Maddie," Danny-who overshadowing his dad say, correcting his little slip-up. Danny-still in Jack's body went to get Vlad, and told him, "If you're going to expose my secret, I will expose yours. And what my mom will think when see you?" Danny don't want his parents know that he is a ghost now, he's afraid if they won't accept him as a ghost. Vlad gulped, he didn't want Maddie to hate him either. (**AN : …Vlad already told Danny that he wants his mom, right?**)

"Alright, you win this time," Vlad sighed and floated up, "Jack Fenton- you got me this time. I'm surrender…!" then Vlad disappeared from the view. Danny flew outside his dad's body as Maddie told Jack about him being so awesome.

The Fentons are heading home, and so did Danny. The college reunion seems to be weird, but nobody cares enough about it now. Jazz looking outside the RV again, and spotted the black 'bird' flying again. She starts to think that the 'bird' is not a bird. But she doesn't really mind about it now. She enjoyed to seeing the black 'bird' flying there.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Sorry… for the lame junk ._.; I am suck. I know it,… sorry I forgot about the episode story /slapped_

_Next one will be My Brother's Keeper, hope you stay tuned 8D please review?_


End file.
